


Riding the Beast

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, F/M, Foxes, Horses, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Prompt: Tony and Loki are having sex and Loki shapeshifts into one or more animals during it. This would probably be Loki’s idea, but Tony would be willing to go along with it. I was thinking using some of the animals Loki has been known to turn into would be good. (Whether it’s from the comics, mythology or fanon)For example, Loki turns into a mare while Tony is fucking him, but unsatisfied with Tony’s performance, he turns into a fox and takes Tony instead. (It should be noted that foxes can knot for more than an hour)If no one is interested in that, they could have sex with Loki as a seal, a panther, or perhaps a snake? Maybe even a dragon?I'm just thinking that Loki's powers provide the opportunity for kinky animal sex that no one seems to have capitalized on.Link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53548565#t53548565





	

Tony ran his hands over Loki’s shoulder as he kissed him, loving his smooth skin. The two of them were nakedly entwined on a hotel bed. In between breathless kisses he said, “Hey, Babe. We should mix it up tonight. I want to top, fuck your pussy.”

Loki looked thoughtful. When they first started meeting, Loki was in the form of a woman, she seduced Stark in a bar intending it to be a one night stand, but the both of them had so much fun they started meeting regularly on the sly to fuck. Any time one of them wanted some action, they’d meet in that hotel room.

Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew getting together with Loki was dangerous, so he had set a silent alarm in his watch to automatically alert the Avengers of his location if he went two hours without checking in. Even with the two of them fucking like rabbits he wouldn’t go two hours without a break.

These days they quite frequently ended up with Tony on the bottom. He loved it; Loki was incredibly skilled and hit all the right places so Tony was left a shivering blissed out mess. Still, he wanted to take charge every once in awhile.

At last Loki replied, “I amendable to this arrangement, but I’m not satisfied by the time you come, I will take you instead.”

“You have a deal. I mean come on, I always satisfy,” Tony said with a smirk.

Loki’s lips curled and his eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle. “Then you will have no problem.”

Loki rolled off the bed and after giving Tony a coy look, transformed into a horse. Correction, a mare, she was very obviously a mare. It was just like Loki to give him what he asked for while still pulling over one on him. It was probably part of what kept him interested if Tony was honest.

“A horse, Loki? I know it’s you, but I’m not really into that. I don’t even have the right equipment.” Tony thought of himself rather well endowed, but he could only match up to a horse metaphorically. 

Loki turned back and cupped his cheeks. He leaned in close enough that Tony could feel his breath on his ear. “You’ve always found pleasure with me before.” Loki pointed out.   
His finger lightly stroked the tip of Tony’s dick as he said, “I know you are capable. Have I not called you my stallion?” It was true, Tony had always felt proud when Loki trotted out (ha) that nickname, but now it had a whole different light. Tony still wasn’t sure he wanted to fuck a horse though.

Sensing Tony’s reluctance, Loki challenged, “Tony Stark, lacking confidence in his sexual abilities? I never thought I’d see the day. Surely you can accomplish what mere beasts have managed.”

“That’s it. I’m going to ride you hard.” Tony said, squeezing Loki’s hips. He really couldn’t resist a challenge, especially in a field he had such confidence in. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt anything to give it a try, despite the equine packaging, it would still be Loki.

Loki pulled away and transformed back into a mare. She was quite a bit taller than Tony like this, so he had to kneel on the bed to get a good angle and even then Loki had to lower her rear a bit. He approached Loki and put one hand on her rump to steady himself as he examined her vagina. She lifted her tail out of the way so he could get a better look at the six inch long slit. He took his time admiring it.

“You’re huge” He breathed. Loki nickered in response.

Tony took one finger and traced the lips of her vulva producing a slight shiver from Loki. He slipped a couple of fingers deeper inside, testing the feel of it. It was hot and warm, the walls gushing juices. After a minute she stamped in impatience. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m getting on with it,” Tony grumbled.

She was so big and loose that he didn’t have to do any preparation. He just popped his dick right in. He fingered her a bit more, playing with what looked kind of like a clitoris. He thought that was getting a good reaction, but he wasn’t sure this was different from anything he dealt with before. He rubbed that spot a little harder and the folds of her pussy fluttered around his dick. 

He pumped his dick into her a few times, surprised it felt so good. It wasn’t the same as doing it with a human, a little loose, but not bad at all. He levered himself up to get a deeper angle, his legs brushing against her tail. The walls tightened a bit more and he really got into it. He leaned over her, hips still pistoning, and nipped her hide as high as he could reach. He’d probably have to pick horse hair out of his teeth later, but it felt like the right thing to do.

She pushed back into him in response. He quickened his pace, jabbing his cock into the tight horse pussy to ride out his orgasm. He gave a few last pumps as he came, then collapsed on top of Loki, hanging off her rump.

She danced unhappily, causing Tony to slide off right back onto the bed. He looked at the pussy in front of his face, leaking his come. In a flash he remembered he was supposed to get Loki off before he came.

He groaned, “Shit”

Loki returned to his usual form looking very disdainful. “Indeed, that was quite an unsatisfactory performance. You wound me up, but didn’t follow through. I thought you were better than that.”

“Uh, look I’ll try again. It was my first time. I’ll be able to get it with a bit more practice.”

Loki smiled sweetly. “As lovely as the sort of practice would be, we had a deal. I get to take you now.” 

He’d say that he was too spent, his dick didn’t have another round in it so soon, but then Loki would use magic to help it along and Tony never liked the way it felt after that. He could say he wanted to take a shower to rinse off the come and horse juices that coated his lower half, but that would just be delaying the inevitable. There were a lot of ways he could protest this, but in the end he did agree to let Loki top him.

So instead he just said, “You better not use a goddamn horse cock.” Tony couldn’t possibly take one of those. He was perfectly happy with Loki’s usual anatomy.

Thankfully Loki replied, “No, of course not.”

Tony relaxed into the bed, still too tired from his efforts to get Loki off. Then something small and furry slipped onto the bed with him. He looked to where ginger fur was brushing his leg. It was a fox, Loki intended to fuck him as a fox.

It suddenly struck him how weird this had gotten. “No. I’ve had enough bestiality for one night. You can turn back to normal and do it that way.”

The foxes ears went down and Loki looked at him with big green eyes, the perfect picture of sadness. Tony listened to the small whining sounds, and he knew Loki was messing with him, but damn was it working.

“Shit. I don’t even know how foxes mate, but fine, you can do it.” He rolled over still a little boneless. “This better not hurt.”

Tony felt his hole go loose and slick. Loki usually prepared him with his fingers, or had Tony make a show of it, but there had been occasions before where he used magic to ease the way. It was the strangest sensation and left him feeling emptier than normal. 

Loki came around to face Tony, who pushed himself up on his arms and knees. Loki started licking into Tony’s mouth with his pink tongue. After a moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth to the ministrations. It still tasted like Loki, Tony thought as he made out with the fox. Somehow the lack of lips didn’t make it any less pleasurable, even though Tony loved nipping at Loki’s lips. Slobber from both of them dripped down his chin. The swirl of that broad tongue against the roof of his mouth was addicting. He moaned as Loki stuck his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Loki’s dick sticking out of the creamy fur of his underbelly and was reminded of how empty his ass was. Even as Loki continued to fill his mouth with sloppy kisses, his rear ached with hollowness. 

He pulled away from the kisses long enough to moan out, “Loki…”

Loki seemed to get the message because after a few quick licks he circled around to Tony’s rear. He sniffed at it before nudging Tony’s balls with his nose, then gave it a swipe with his tongue that caused Tony’s sphincter to spasm. Tony’s dick was finally reawakening as well. His refractory period was nowhere what it used to be, so getting hard a second time required effort and time.

Tony couldn’t help but babble a stream of pleas to just fuck him already. At this point he didn’t care what kind of dick Loki was sporting, he just wanted it in him now. Tony felt Loki’s warm furry weight on his back as he prepared to mount him. The way the fur tickled his ass sent a jolt up his spine.

At sticky and hot appendage prodded at Tony’s hole, he held his breath in anticipation. Once the tip caught on the rim of his gaping hole, Loki plunged the entirety of his long dick in. Loki’s vulpine cock was thin and pointed, but he used it to great effect. Nearly every thrust hit Tony’s prostate and caused his dick to weep.

A spurt of come rushed into Tony’s gut, but Loki continued to thrust. Loki’s cock seemed to be thickening at the base. Was that…? Oh fuck. It was a knot. He should have known, foxes were related to dogs after all. Wet pants sounded in Tony’s ear as Loki jerked his hips. Tony couldn’t help but echo the noise, his tongue hanging loose and string of drool on his chin. Loki’s claws scraped his sides where his front legs wrapped around Tony. Tony was very slowly losing his ability to hold himself up.

Every thrust dragged a bit more on Tony’s rim before coming out with a pop. On the next plunge, the knot barely fit past the ring of muscles and when Loki tried to pull back out, it was stuck. The pull on his ass sent him off balance and Tony’s arms finally couldn’t support him any longer. He was left with his ass in the air and his face in the mattress as Loki made short little pumps that had the knot rubbing up against his tortured prostate. It kept swelling too, splitting Tony’s ass apart. Unable to hold on any longer, he came like a shot. Semen dripped down his thighs and knees to pool on the bed, but it was not over.

The knot was as big as it was going to get, so Loki swung himself around and positioned himself ass to ass with Tony. His tail stuck up like a little flag. He stopped thrusting too, he’d just tug a little every couple of minutes. Tony could feel the knot hooked right inside his sphincter, where it sat, pulsing against his prostate. All the while, come continued fill Tony, making him feel stuffed. He half suspected that Loki did something to produce more than a normal fox. 

The stimulation was too much for him. Every tug pulled a moan out of him and caused tears to stream out of his eyes. He started drifting. He fuzzily wondered how long it was going to last. 

It must have been a long time, because Tony noticed that miraculously he had started to get hard again. He shivered as Loki tugged a little harder than usual. They were still tied, but the movement jostled his prostate again. It was almost enough to come.

He edged a couple more times as the knot started to deflate. Bonelessly he started to reach back and take care of it himself when the door burst open. The Avengers found Tony in a hotel room with his hand on his dick and fox knotting his ass.

Frozen in shock, Tony looked at the Avengers just as he felt the knot slip out. He was so caught up in the pure awkwardness of being found by his friends with fox come gushing out of his ass that he hardly noticed Loki scurrying off.


End file.
